Rokudaime no Hokage or NidaimAkatsukiperhaps?
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: ON HOLD. dalam pengerjaan ulang, renovasi penulisan, tidak mengubah plot secara besar-besaran. thnks !
1. the return of the missing nins

**Throbbing Heart**

by Hatake Keiru (Yogies)

Pairing: sasunaru (obliviously), Itaneji, leesaku, shikatema, kankutenten, gaarasai (?), shino(Shino n ino), deisaso, n...macam2...ada yg mau ngusulin untuk rombak pairing?? **(kecuali SASUNARU)**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns all EXCEPT my little kawaii Naruchan...HES'MINE _insert kyuubi laugh_

AN: disini terdapat banyak abusing,kata2 kasar macam...gitu deh, angst, yaoi, Normal pairing, dark, dan beberapa/banyak kalimat yang nantinya bakal ane tulis pake english (susah menuliskannya di indonesia soale) ok! enjoy!! sori kalo jelek!

asdhfak present

_absdflasdhnflk _though

**asdkljfha **kyuubi no kitsune ngomong

_**blahwakakaka**_kyuubi thought

bakjsdnjasid omongan dengan mind reading/telepati

On the story please!!!!!

**The return of the missing nin(s)**

_living in plain pain vain_

_alone, alone, alone, I'm blind_

_what I can do? what should I do?_

_will I wake up? would I keep up?_

_holly god keep me sane, please_

_dear sun keep me shine, hopes_

_lovely star give me a soul, pleads_

_hurt me, wound me, kill me_

_Please, release the pain please_

_Alone I'm alone_

_No one know, no one understands_

_No one care, no one loves_

_Walk by myself_

_Through the fakes and truths_

_from live to die_

_-throbbing heart, Kitsune no ma-_

Angin berhembus dari arah barat, sorang pemuda-berkaos hitam dibalut kemeja putih kuma, bercelana black jeans 3/4, sepatu kets putih, dan dilengan kanannya terikat bandana biru-duduk meinkmatihari ke-1825-nya dibawah rindangnya pepohonan hijau. Rambut pirang panjang yang berantakan dan cukup kumal terikat dibelakang, mata biru keperakan dengan 3 koma (seperti punya sharingan) disetiap mata, bibirnya merona merah mereka, dan kulit yang mulai pucat karena jarang keluar itu mulai merekah merah kena sinar matahari, di pipinya terdapat 3 garis cakar tipis di setiap bagiannya. Perawakannya tegap, tingginya sedang, posturnya slim dan ringan. Naruto berkedip untuk yang ke-18000 kalinyam memandang sebuah buku yang diberikan oleh kliennya, "MOON", ia membolak-balik buku astrologi itu berkali-kali dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengambil tas slempang (an: sori gw gak tau bahasa indonya) krem-kotor dari sisi kanannya, dia mengambil pena dan selembar kertas, dan kembali membaca buku itu dalam ketenangan hari yang-entah kapan-dengan damai sembari mencatat hal-hal yang penting.

Tak lama kemudian, dia menulis sesuatu di kertas itu lagi, Naruto mengigit jarinya dan menorehkan darahnya kekertas itu. Ia bangkit dan memansang sabuk penuh dengan senbon, kunai holdster, dan shuriken holdster plus scroll ke kaki, paha, pinggang,m lengan dan balik yukatanya. diambilnya mantel biru tua dengan lambang awan merah yang berisikan pemberat lebih dari 1200 pon, kunai-kunai, senbon, shuriken, pisau lempar, racun dan penawarnya, serta macam-macam (An: ndak tau gimana caranya nih...). tasnya itu sendiri berisi nuku-buku, jutsu scrolls, dan 2 botol minuman.

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya. Matanya menatap ranting-ranting tinggi besar diatasnya. Ia mengumpulkan chakra dengan mudahnya dan segera memanjat dengan pasti. Mata biru keperakkan itu memfokuskan pandangannya lurus kedepan. Ia menangkap suara kuani saling menyerang. Karena penasaran, ia mempercepat langkahnya. sampailah Naruto di sebuah padang rumput hijau. 4 ANBU konoha yang terkepung 15 ANBU kumo yang siap membunuh mereka. Naruto menyeringai. Ia mengenakan topeng ANBU dengan lambang konoha di atas kepalanya dan menyerang 2 ANBU kumo itu.

"UAGH!"

"SIAPA KAU!" tanya Kapten ANBU kumogakure itu.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan terus meyerang mereka tanpa belas kasih.

"ARGH!" ANBU ketiga gugur dengan 3 senbon beracun menghiasi 3 titik vital, leher, jantung, dan kepala.

"Kau! siapa kau?!" tanyanya lagi.

sekali lagi Naruto tidak menjawab, ia menoleh kearah ANBU konohagakure dan berjalan mendekati mereka. "Daijoubu desuka?" tanyanya tenang.

"Ha-hai, Daijoubu...demo...2 orang teman kami mati," jawab salah satunya dengan topeng inu.

"hmm...wakata..." lalu dengan segera dan super cepat, Naruto menghabisi 12 lainnya. setelah itu, ia kembali menolah kearah mereka berepmat dan menemukan bahwa mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan terkesima. "Kalian hunter-nin?" tanyanya yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan. "mencari uchiha itachi?"

"Iie, kita mencari seorang S-Class missing nin bernama Uzumaki Naruto." jawab salah satunya yang bertopeng ino.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Kalian baru?"

"Hai, Tsunade-hime menyuruh kami membawa Uzumaki Naruto dalam keadaan hidup." jawab yang lainnya, topeng Tori.

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut, "Souka...menurutku, lebih baik kalian kembali kedesa, Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan ditemukan dengan mudah. ia akan terlihat ketika dia menginginkannya dan tersembunyi dengan pintarnya ketika ia tidak ingin ditemukan..."

"Eh? Bagaimana-"

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang, mau antarkan aku ke Konoha? aku sudah 5 tahun tidak kembali kesana..."

Mereka saling tukar pandang. "baiklah, karena anda telah membantu kami, kami akan membantu anda...demo, namae wa?"

"Just call me...Toki, Uzurama Tokina..."Ucapnya sambil menyeringai jahat.

TBC

more humor nantinya... XD


	2. what you can see inside my body and soul

**Throbbing Heart**

by Hatake Keiru (Yogies)

**Listening to: Nagareboshi (Full Version) – Home Made Kazoku -**

Pairing: sasunaru (obliviously), Itaneji, leesaku, shikatema, kankutenten, gaarasai (?), shino(Shino n ino), deisaso, n...macam2...ada yg mau ngusulin untuk rombak pairing?? **(kecuali SASUNARU)**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns all EXCEPT my little kawaii Naruchan...HES'MINE _insert kyuubi laugh_

AN: disini terdapat banyak abusing,kata2 kasar macam...gitu deh, angst, yaoi, Normal pairing, dark, dan beberapa/banyak kalimat yang nantinya bakal ane tulis pake english (susah menuliskannya di indonesia soale) ok! enjoy!! sori kalo jelek!

Ow iya, hasil pol kemaren...

**Itaneji 1**

**Saigaara 1**

**Shinokiba 1**

**Choujino 1**

Have more???

asdhfak present

_absdflasdhnflk _though

**asdkljfha **kyuubi no kitsune ngomong

_**blahwakakaka**_kyuubi thought

bakjsdnjasid omongan dengan mind reading/telepati

On the story please!!!!!

**What you'll see behind My eyes and body**

_I walked and walked...and walked..._

_I walked on my never ending journey_

_tried to find the meaning of my existence_

_where the hate still inside my heart, my soul, and my mind_

_I know revenge, I understand anger_

_I looked the dark, the place where I hide at_

_I stayed in hell, the place where I learn it_

_together with my pain_

_go on and on_

_stayed in this damned world_

_where the demon merge with my soul..._

_-Merge it, blend it, feel it-_

Naruto dan para ANBU dibelakangnya segera masuk ke dalam Hokage office. "Hokage sama," ujar para ANBU sembari menghormat pada sang hokage. mereka membungkuk hormat kecuali satu, Naruto.

"Toki-san?" ujar sang Inu.

Naruto tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung menyapa sang Godaime. "Hai, Tsunade-baachan..."

Tsunade tergadah dan langsung mendelik."siapa kau?!" geramnya.

"Aw, aku dilupakan oleh Obachan...I'm hurt!"

"Hanya satu orang yang boleh memanggilku-" Tsunade terbelalak, "Ma-masaka!"

Naruto melepaskan topeng berlambang konoha itu dan menyeringai ke arah Tsunade.

"Na-NARUTO?!"

"Yep, the one and only! so wuzzup?"

"Na-naruto" ucap si topeng Ino, "tapi tadi anda mengatakan-"

"Uzurrma Tokina?" ujar Naruto, "Let's see...Uzuruma Tokina...coba kau bolak-balik?" lalu ia menuliskannya di sebuah kertas

"Uzu-ma-ki Na-ru-to?!" setelah sadar mereka mengeluarkan katana masing-masing tapi sayang Tsunade menghentikan mereka untuk menyerang Naruto.

"CUKUP! Kalian! panggil kapten kalian dan siapkan para village council dan elder, dan pesan satu kamar terbaik di Konoha's Hot Spring Resort!" raungnya pada ke-5 ANBU tersebut. setelah mereka keluar, Naruto langsung duduk sambil memainkan rambut pirangnya.

"Unprofesional..." komentar Naruto. "Jadi ada apa?"

"uhhh...Naruto...umm...mau teh?"

Naruto menatap tajam Tsunade, "jangan tawari aku teh ketika aku serius...Tsunade-san. Aku tak punya banyak waktu."

_san? dia memang sudah berubah...tunggu...jubah itu, masaka?!_ Tsunade terbelalalak dan menatap tajam jubah yang dikenakan Naruto. "Jubah itu...kau anggota akatsuki?"

Naruto menyeringai,"Tentu saja bukan..._akukan bukan anggotanya, tapi...aku kan pimpinannya _apa sih yang membikin kamu berpikir seperti itu Tsunade-hokage? Aku ngambil jubah ini setelah aku membunuh salah satu dari mereka, dan kau tahu? jubah ini cukup memiliki banyak tempat untuk trainingku, tempat pemberat, jadi kupikir kenapa tidak kumanfaatkan saja? Beli kan mahal!" dan dia tertawa kecil.

Tsunade merinding ketika ia berkata 'membunuh' dengan santainya. "uh, ok."

Dan semenit kemudian terdengar bunyi pof kecil dan muncullah seorang ANBU dengan topeng kucing bercorak garis-garis merah gelap, dengan rambut terikat diatas macam nanas AN: **dibunuh penggemarnya Shika** XP. Ia menyapa Tsunade dengan nada malas, dan tentu saja Naruto yang duduk membelakanginya tersenyum simpul penuh arti. "You call me Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, bawa tamu kita ke ruang konferensi, 30 menit lagi, SHARP."

"Hai, Hokage-sama..."

Naruto bangkit setelah merasa kalau percakapan mereka telah selesai. Ia berbalik dengan seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Hey, Shikamaru!" sapanya.

Shikamaru terbelalak, ia mendapati sosok orang yang begitu dihormati oleh para shinobi terlatih dan hebat dikonoha itu sekarang berdiri dihadapannya, tersenyum lebar, menyapanya dengan nada ringan. "NARUTO?!" teriak Shikamaru kaget.

"Not so loud Shikamaru!"

Tsunade yang masih menatap shikamaru yang shocku itu segera menggeram. "Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru otomatis mengalihkan pandangannya dan segera berjalan membuka pintu hokage dan keluar, bersama Naruto yang digandeng dibelakangnya. "Che, Mendokuse..."

Setelah 5 menit berlalu...

"Sepi..." Naruto memulai pembicaraan mereka.

Shikamaru hanya diam.

"Ne, shikamaru, aku berpikir...apakah jangan-jangan karena Konohagakure no Satou ini sering mencicipi 'The taste of peace' sampai-sampai ANBU disini tidak profesional?" sindir Naruto seraya terkekeh kecil.

Shikamaru terdiam lagi.

"Ataukah karena sudah tidak ada lagi ancaman 'Demon' kecil kita yang berbahaya di sini?" ujarnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Naruto..." ucap Shikamaru.

"Ng? Nani?"

"tidak...nanti itu akan dijelaskan oleh para elder dan yang lainnya." Tenang lagi. "Yang lebih penting...kami semua sangat...sangat merindukanmu, terutama...'Dia'," ujarnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"..." bocah berambut pirang itu hanya bisa diam.

"5 Tahun Naruto...without any reason...apa kau bisa jelaskan semuanya ke aku? Ke kita?! Ke dia?!! Jawab Naruto! NARUTO!!!" raung Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Naruto terdiam sesaat ketika langkahnya terhenti. "Sorry...but not now."

"Then when?! Why?!"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya sembari tersenyum lemah. "Entah, Maybe tommorow, next week, month, year, I don't know...dan karena aku ada alasanku sendiri...Nara-san," ucap Naruto akhirnya dengan nada tajam seraya berkata 'DROP THE SUBJECT WILL YA!' lalu ia mengenaka topengnya kembali ke mukanya yang cantik itu.

Shikamaru hanya mendesah seraya bergumam 'mendokuse' sekali lagi. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu oak besar membentang dihadapan mereka. Si ANBU squad E bagian assasination itu membuka pintunya lalu berdiri disisi kiri di ambang pintu. "Silahkan Masuk."

Naruto mengangguk paham, ia masuk sembari memperhatikan belasan mata para Elder termasuk Tsunade, Jiraiya, dan Shizune juga Hiashi Hyuuga. "Uzumaki Naruto, Tadaima," ujarnya tenang.

Semuanya diam.

"Saa...what's up?" tanya Naruto santai.

"Uzumaki Naruto, status saat ini S-Class missing nin, alasan: melakukan assasination terhadap 15 ANBU termasuk ANBU dari luar Konohagakure no satou, mencuri Forbiden Scroll yang merupakan harta penting Konoha, menghilang selama 5 tahun semenjak ia berumur 15 tahun 10 bulan 4 hari dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui...yang akhirnnya dikategorikan mengkhianati Konohagakure no Satou," ucap Homura, sang ketua elder, "dengan catatan sejarah sebagai berikut,

Nama: Uzumaki Naruto

Rank: Chuunin

Ninjutsu: A

Genjutsu:E

Taijutsu: B

Catatan tambahan: tidak ada"

"Oh hey, jangan lupa tambahkan ini di dalamnya: Vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune yang pernah membunuh your precious Yondaime hokage dan NYARIS menghancurkan desa ini," ujarnya riang tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali.

Mereka semua menatapnya dengan serius.

"What? I'm right, aren't I?"

Tsunade menghembuskan nafas. "Uzumaki-san, bisakah...bisakah kau jelaskan alasan kenapa...kenapa kau..."

"Sikap? Atau...seni ku yang...sedikit sadis?" ujarnya sembari menambahkan gerakan tanda petik di kata-kata 'sedikit'.

"Yes..." jawab sang Godaime getir.

"Hmm...kalau gitu kumulai dari mana ya?"

"Mulai dari lepas topengmu dan duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan baru kau bisa menjelaskannya," sela Jiraiya dengan nada serius.

"Okay..." ucapnya dengan lambat sembari membuka topengnya lalu duduk dengan santai di atas kursi empuk hitam ditengah-tengah council room itu. "Jadi mau kujelaskan mulai darimana?"

"Dari alasan kenapa kau meninggalkan Konohagakure no Satou?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, "...Ara...kalau yang itu mah...Himitsu aja deh."

"Kenapa?"

"...I have my reason"

"Jawab Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Never."

"Kenapa? Apa karena kamu tidak bisa menjawabnya?"

"Bukan begitu Homura-sama, hanya saja...aku belum bisa menjawabnya, mungkin bisa...tapi tidak hari ini."

"Lalu kapan?" sela Tsunade di tengah-tengah percakapan antara Homura dan Naruto.

"Ketika aku sudah siap," jawab Naruto dengan senyum terpasang diwajahnya.

Tsunade mendesah lagi. "...Fine, kalau begitu, bisa jelaskan alasan kenapa kau mencuri Forbidden Scroll"

Naruto merogoh tasnya, lalu melemparkan Forbidden scroll tersebut ke meja Homura. "Kalau yang kalian maksud Forbidden Scroll itu, aku kemari hanya untuk mengembalikannya pada kalian, aku cuman mau penasaran saja akan isinya...isi dibalik Genjutsu terkuat yang pernah ada..." lalu ia menyeringai seram.

"...Kau membaca isinya?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Yep!"

"..."

"Lalu 15 ANBU mati, simple kok. Pertama, para ANBU itu...berusaha membunuhku, bukankah kita memiliki motto bunuh jika tidak mau dibunuh, dibunuh atau membunuh, betulkan?" ucap Naruto lagi, "dan lagi, kalau masalah 'mengkhianati' aku enggak pernah mengkhianati siapapun, KALIANlah yang mengkhianati aku."

"Na-"

"Oh," sela Naruto,"By the way, kalau mau membunuhku sebagai hukuman, silahkan! Itu pun kalau kalian sanggup sih..." lalu ia terkekeh.

"Uzumaki-san, apa kamu tahu alasan kenapa kami menginginkan anda ditangkap hidup-hidup?" tanya seorang elder laki-laki yang tidak Naruto kenali.

"Nope! Itulah kenapa aku mau tahu, dan salah satu alasan kenapa aku disini..kalau kau bright enough untuk memahami kenapa aku kemari tanpa membunuh 5 ANBU yang tidak profesional kalian...baka," jawabnya seraya nyengir.

Semua pada sweatdropped seraya bergidik.

Tsunade bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia mendesah pelan. "Naruto, aku berani bertaruh kalau kau tahu siapa dirimu." Mendengar itu, senyum Naruto melayang. "Dan aku yakin kamu tahu tentang statusmmu yang sesungguhnya, Uzumaki Naruto."

"...Yeah I know." Lalu ia menatap mereka dengan tatapan serius dan dingin. "Aku, Uzumaki – Uchiha Naruto, anak laki-laki dari pasangan Uzumaki AN: ehem...gomen, gw gak tau namanya Arashi dan Uchiha AN: sama Hotaru. The half blood Sharingan user, The one who held two great power of Uzumaki Blood Lines, yaitu kedudukan sebagai hokage yang selanjutnya dan Tenmegan1. The vessel of Kyuubi no Kitsune, ang the grandson of Nidaime hokage," jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

Semua diam.

Jiraiya menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto, kami membutuhkanmu..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Perang," celetuk Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam dan mendengarkan mereka sembari mendelik kaget mendengar siapa Naruto sesungguhnya. "Perang, Naruto. Setelah si Uchiha membunuh Orochimaru –Naruto snickers- dan menghancurkan Otogakure dan kepergianmu tentunya, kami semua mengira ini sudah berakhir. Tapi ternyata dugaan kami salah besar." Ia menghela nafas. "Amegakure dan Kumogakure, dua hidden village besar itu bersatu untuk menjatuhkan kita, perang dengan mereka setelah the second Great War...memberi kita efek yang luar biasa, kalau diteruskan, bisa-bisa...Naruto..."

"Shika, I..."

"Naruto, kami membutuhkanmu, desa ini, sekutu kita, mereka membutuhkan tenaga dan kehadiranmu Naruto, kami membutuhkanmu..." potong Shikamaru lagi.

"Tidak...Tidak, kalian tidak membutuhkanku...kalian membutuhkan Kyuubi no Kitsune...ya kan?"

Mereka semua tak sanggup menjawabnya.

Naruto beranjak, "Well, kelihatannya urusannya sudah selesai, aku sudah tahu tujuan kalian, well I apreciate it...but...nope, Aku menolak membantu kalian, perjalanan dan tugasku masih banyak, dan ada beberapa manusia yang menunggu kedatanganku sekarang, see ya later!" Naruto berjalan menuju pintu besar yang terpampang menantang di balik punggungnya.

"Kagemane no jutsu!"

"What the-?! Shikamaru! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Gomennasai, Naruto-sama..." ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba, "Jiraiya..."

"Hnm," Jiraiya mengangguk lalu menggigit jarinya, membuat beberapa handseal dengan tangannya, lalu..."Hijutsu: Chakra sealing."

Naruto mendelik sebal ketika merasakan chakranya menjadi nol, Ia meraung marah. "KUSOOO!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!! YOU BASTARD HENTAI SANNIN!!!"

Ok, Jiraiya sedikit swt disini. Ehem...kembali ke para Elder, "Gomennasai Naruto-sama, tapi anda harus mengerti..." ucap mereka.

Tsunade langsung memukul perut Naruto hingga ia pingsan, "Sleep well Naruto..."

_Damn..._batin Naruto...

TBC

AN:

Tenmegan : ok I know it's soooo fuckin lame...ndak ada ide lagi se... Tenmegan atau Heaven Eyes. Berwarna perak murni seperti byakugan, tapi ada dot hitam milik sharingan.

Review ya??? Jangan lupa kasih ide pairing kecuali sasunaru:D


End file.
